Modern video editing methods include non-linear video editing, which involves accessing and splicing frames in video segments. Non-linear video editing can be performed on one or more computer-based systems using video editing software. A variety of video editing software applications have been developed, such as Final Cut Pro®, Final Cut Express®, and iMovie® HD 6.0.1, provided by Apple, Inc. (Cupertino, Calif.), which provide users with the ability to apply non-linear editing techniques in order to edit raw footage. Such software enables a user to edit video clips. Further, non-linear editing can include cutting segments of the footage, re-arranging segments of the same video clip, re-arranging and combining segments of multiple video clips, or adding content such as audio tracks, voice-overs, titles, and transitions between frames. Additionally, the resulting edited video can be distributed to viewers in a variety of media formats, such as DVD, CD-ROM, videotape, downloadable file, or web streaming.